


Cuteness overload

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: A cozy night for Jonghyun and Minhyun.





	Cuteness overload

你回到家把煩人的髮蠟洗去，頂著毛巾濕著頭從浴室出來，他對你說早點吹頭髮，但是你沒有聽進去，玩起了遊戲，一直到他從浴室出來，你從才地板爬起拿起吹風機吹著，他看著你這一連串的動作笑了。

他湊在你身邊說著你好可愛，你聽多了，不是很介意，他溫熱的手撫上你的肩膀，你默許著他的接觸，因為你也喜歡，吹風機嗡嗡作響，他一點也不介意你的濕髮掃在他的頰上，他摟著你親了一口才放開，接著你吹完頭髮往床上一躺，再度拿起switch，換他去吹頭髮，躺著好像會砸到自己的臉，結果一時沒拿好還真的差點打臉，你嘟起嘴有點生氣的翻身，雙手撐在床上繼續玩，但是不知道這一切又被他收在眼底。

「到底為什麼這麼可愛呀？鍾炫吶？」

他在你旁邊也爬上了雙人床，他摸了摸你的細髮，你瞄了他一眼，把電玩放一邊，爬進他懷裡拿起手機看著新番，你覺得你很忙，因為連日的練習都沒空追了，今天難得早點結束拍攝，要把握時間，你靠在他變寬的胸膛裡，他湊過來嗅一口你的髮香，直到他埋在你頸窩用鼻尖描繪你的輪廓時你才有反應。

「呀，不要這樣，很癢」  
「你就在我懷裡，不能聞嗎？」  
「唔，沒有不行……」也是，你想著，是自己先爬進人家懷裡的，所以你自己又默默爬出那個人的懷裡，兩人肩並肩的靠在床頭，他的手搭在你的肩膀上，側著臉有一下沒一下的親著你。

「我們鍾炫真的隨時都很帥很可愛呢，認真看著漫畫的模樣也是……」他親著你的眼皮，你勉強還可以看著手機，接著是顴骨，你以為他會親上嘴唇，所以你刻意歪頭了，但是他卻退開，從你身邊爬起，你不解的看著他，他勾起嘴角的模樣是你見過的，常常見到的。

他盤腿坐在你面前，抓住你的雙腿腳踝分開接著讓你再度坐在他懷裡使你的雙腿勾著他的腰，你很快的紅了臉，這個姿勢經常是……但是現在穿著衣服，你試圖專注在自己原本做的事情上面，但是你知道你們兩個都硬了，他昂起頭吻著你的時候你就投降了，你把手機放在一旁，他還貼心的把手機移動到床頭櫃。

「你今天真的好好看，好漂亮」  
「唔，你也……很帥」  
「今天你瞪著鏡頭的模樣真的好辣」  
「什麼呀」  
「可是現在看著我的眼神卻很溫柔但又有點害羞？」

你不想聽他講更多的有的沒的，賭上了他的嘴，他彷彿得到你的同意，一手脫掉你的上衣，你也不甘示弱的脫掉他的，他笑著看著你，雙手觸上你的乳尖。

一下子那個地方就在他手裡綻放，他伸出手指小力的撥著挺立，另一邊被含入口中，被舌頭刺激的感覺不一樣，你忍不住哼了出聲，夾緊了雙腿。

「今天好敏感呢，看來另一邊也要照顧了，你喜歡被舔這裡吧？」他含入另外一邊，直到兩邊都沾上淫靡的痕跡。

他抬起頭看著你的眼神讓你有點受不了，他了解你的，伸手拉下你的褲子，探著你硬著的那邊。

「已經流水了呢，今天怎麼了？」他玩著你那邊，他一下就把自己的手弄得都是你的液體，你被他直白的話搞得面紅耳赤，但是卻逃不了，只好伸手探上他的乳頭當作反擊，可是還是敵不過他在你脆弱上面的撫摸。

他把你放倒在床頭，完整的脫下你的睡褲跟底褲，你也自願張開腿的讓他跪在你之間，你用腳背蹭了蹭他鼓起的地方，他沒阻止你，或許是想看你會做出什麼事情。

這個畫面真是不能再更糜爛了，你自己的慾望挺著，你用腳的大拇指描繪著自己男人傲人的東西，他忽然抓起你的腳，捧著你的腳踝親著你的腳趾你沒預期他會這麼作，你想抽回自己的腳，慌張的模樣也讓他笑了，他低下頭親著你的唇，你伸手攬住他的脖子，他繼續套弄著你的慾望，然後你射在他的手裡。

你在床上看著他舔著你的液體，接著他脫下他的褲子，你覺得自己好像有點色，因為你很喜歡看到他慾望從褲子裡彈出的那瞬間，你嚥了嚥口水，他捧著慾望惡意的戳了戳你的穴口，你搖了搖頭，他是鬧你的，你也知道，你爬起身，讓剛剛讓你舒服的男人躺在床頭，接著你跪趴在他雙腿之間，含入了他的慾望，他舒服地嘆了一口氣，你用舌頭包裹著前端，柱體用手撫慰著，他喜歡被你含著，你也同樣喜歡他的那邊，你故意退出問著他，你做的好嗎？他點著頭催促著你快一點，你其實喜歡他有點不那麼紳士的時候，你一點都沒保留的繼續口活著，他也毫無保留的給你了。

他幫你把衣服拿了過來重新穿上，好像什麼事情都沒發生一樣，他在你的額頭上親了一口當作晚安，你也啄了一口在他唇上，他又多親了你一口。

「你真的很可愛，晚安」

他又說著。

「為什麼今天一直說我可愛？」  
「因為真的很可愛啊」  
「唔，哪有」  
「就連剛剛、……唔」

你知道他又要說什麼葷話，所以再度堵住了他的嘴。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 明天要搶票了ㅠㅠㅠ祝我順利
> 
> 忽然很想寫一個旼炫一直說卡咪可愛的文章，可是好像沒有寫出卡咪多可愛ㅠㅠㅠ


End file.
